User talk:Crystal lucario
Hi, welcome to EarthBound Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Pokey Minch page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Vixen Windstorm (Talk) 21:31, September 2, 2009 Wassup.-- :Nmu ::Take this link:and download the game. I'll explain everything after you download the game. Cool Sig, BTW.-- :::Is it free? Do I need some emulator? ::::Yeah, download it and I'll explain everything after.-- :::::Yeah I don't need an Emulator? ::::::Yes, you need an emulator. Since I gotta go to school, take this link for the emulator: http://nocash.emubase.de/gba.htm and go to the bottom where it says No$gba Freeware Version Downloads and download it. Next download the patch from here:http://mother3.fobby.net/. Next unzip ALL the folders and apply the patch to the game itself. After that apply the patch to the game itself. Next, transfer the game to the emulator folder after you have spplied the patch and click on the no%gba application with a wierd white triangle symbol. Then pick Mother 3 from the game you want to play and viola, you are able to play mother 3. I won't be able to answer you questions until 4:00 my time. Portal-Kombat also kows alot of this stuff and you can also check Portal's and my talk page on PikminFanonWiki (NO VANDALIZING!)-- :::::::::'O_O Lotta instructions, well, I can't right now, my idiot brother's having a spasam, maybe in a couple days... I can get rid of him... Well for now, I'll just fix mistakes... If only the Compilation thing would actually come faster... or at least EB on VC... Definetly can download tommorow after school :I click on no$gba and it doesn't do anything but bounce me to the top of the page, help please? ::Nevermind :::Got it!!! You finally got it to work?!-- :Yes, I just saved Fuel from the burning house, then haddd to go... don't have time to play this morning, but definitley will after school. I had to download everything twice though, because I also needed an unzipper, which I now have :D Good luck, you should try to get a filled Battle Memory which means that you have to get the front and back sprites of EVERY enemy in the game. If you manage to do, you'll earn a silver and gold star. Anyway, good luck and don't get game overs too often.XD -- :I haven't Game Overed yet. Err... do I meet the flying mouse again? After you PWN it when saving Fuel, you'll encounter it as a regular enemy after the Reconstructed Caribou is defeated.-- :Ah, how do you see Battle Memory? Oh, I forgot to sve and am back at right before looking for Flint's family :( XD! Reminds me of the time I went to fight Mecha Drago and forgot to save so when I died, I was back at the Reconstructed Caribou.T.T The BM shold be in Key Items and press SPACE to see it and enter to bagtle the enemy. Don't worry though, the enemy won't attack.-- :Ah, will do when I play again... (Com's updating so it's too slow to play...) Heh heh, sucker... ::I do not have the battle memory...? :::Oh, Chapter 2 ::::If ya ever neeed any instructions on the game, just leave a comment on my talk page. Also, I suggest you play EarthBound too.-- :::::When I'm done with 3, I'll do 2, Then 1... And I will... I is clueless to the reference on ypour user page.-- :For once, not an MST3K refrence (Hmmm...) It's actually a Moon Knight refrence... ::What is MST3K?-- :::... *GASP* You have NEVER SEEN IT!?!?!? It was super popular when you were a kid, my gawd you need to watch it... Here goes, in Seasons 0-5.5 the story was a guy, launched into space: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DcUkKltAidM then the guy ghanged: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=puFHjs9YaOY&feature=related. then the premises changed: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LLGTY-pQj3I&feature=related, anyway here's a short, tell me if you liked it: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3M4_XZ3FLHw&feature=fvw ::::Oh doy, It stands for Mystery Science Theater 3000 I liked that show! It was akward at first, but then I got used to it.-- :See, that's how awesome the show is, but of course, you can't be an MSTie without seeing, the worst movie ever MSTied with hilarious Riffs throughout: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bGZKZUyTC4Q (That's part one, you can find the links to the rest on the after video screen) dude that comment of mom is actually mine before i had an account--EsperPokey 11:30, September 12, 2009 (UTC) :I know, just leave it there.